The Presence of the Goddess
by RoseyChe
Summary: The head captain fears that there is more to Orihime then meets the eye so he assignes a captain to her, but will Byakuya and Orihime's life be normal and easygoing or is there disaster striking at every corner, nothing is sugar and honey and this story doesn't plan on beening that way. Byakuya has two choices live and protect Orihime or be haunted with the past forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first bleach fanfic, i am still working on my naruto one, this fanfic involves the pairing of byakuya and orihime because i think their so adorable and and love both characters this is my first time doing this and i may have some trouble trying to be exact with their character but i am goign to try their best and i dont own anything so dont even start assuming but now that the introduction is done you can get on to reading hope you enjoy**!

* * *

"What seems to be bother you Head Captain Yamato," Lieutenant Sasakibe spoke.

Head Captain Yamato just stared at the ground, lost in thought. What he was thinking truly was a troubling matter, no matter what, the person involved was, no is dangerous. He lifted his head up to his Lieutenant and opened his eyes, "Orihime Inoue."

The Lieutenant seemed confused at this, not once had he ever thought of the mere human as being a threat, besides the Aizen incident but they all knew why she did what she did. Nevertheless, the Lieutenant stood straight up, "Why does she bother you? She is a mere innocent, human girl."

The captain turned his head toward the sky, "Her powers. Aizen captured her because of her healing ability, but I fear there may be more to that power then meets the eye." He sighed as he looked over the Soul Society. He could only fear the worse, not once can he ever relax, the existence of soul reapers proves that there will never be any peace.

Lieutenant Sasakibe cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean by power? We know all of her capabilities. She can protect herself with the shield and can also heal greatly, but that is it. Her power doesn't really pose a threat."

Yamato turned toward his Lieutenant, "Yes, but like I said there may be more to that power then meets the eye. Just a soul reaper has two Zanpakutou's become one during Bankai, so shall all powers, including Miss Inoue. I believe that if all her powers do become one then, others will begin to desire her, and if that were to happen I fear for the Soul Society and the Mortal World. It will be chaos, and that was proven when Aizen took Miss Inoue just for her healing potential. This is only a theory, but I can feel that what I am saying is true."

"Then what shall we do?" Sasakibe stepped forward to his captain, "I can send people to go watch over her."

"No, I already know whom I am going to assign to this job." He replied as his gaze shifted down below the tower he inhabited.

"Who is it, if I may ask?"

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

"But Head Captain Yamato, he is a captain, a simple soul reaper or maybe even a Lieutenant will be more reasonable."

"Because he is a Captain, is why I am assigning this to him."

Sasakibe took one more step toward the Captain, "But why a captain, and exactly why him?"

The Captain kept his eyes glued to the man in question, "Because if what I am theorizing then a Captain is suitable for this job, and why him, I feel like if Byakuya spends some time with Orihime, some of her cheery side will rub off on him, at least to make him more focus on his job."

Sasakibe stepped back and bowed before his captain, "Then shall I go tell him, his mission?"

"Yes, you are dismissed Lieutenant Sasakibe." Captain Yamato spoke as he turned his gaze toward his Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Sasakibe left his Captain's corridors, and made his way down the tower to look for Captain Kuchiki He still couldn't understand why he would send Captain Kuchiki out to watch over Orihime Inoue. It made no sense, those two have hardly met each other, much less talk to each other. If his Captain had chose Captain Hitsugaya, then he would understand. After all, Captain Hitsugaya did stay with Orihime in her apartment. Even though Sasakibe couldn't understand his Captain's mind, he decided he might as well trust his Captain and do as he was told, maybe in the end everything will start to come together, maybe just maybe, nothing was to be of certain.

He kept walking down the long hallway, his mind clearly surrounding in his thoughts not even recognizing anything around him. He heard footsteps coming toward him, but he paid no heed. That was in till he saw a flash of black hair walk pass him. He immediately turned around to see the familiar long black hair.

"Captain Kuchiki, wait!" He yelled to the Captain.

The said Captain turned around to the face the Lieutenant of Division One, "Yes, Lieutenant Sasakibe?"

"I was told to tell you, your mission."

"Ah yes, I was about to go see the Captain Yamato about that."

"Your mission is to watch over Orihime Inoue. This is a very lengthy one, for only Captain Yamato will tell you when you are done." Sasakibe spoke.

"Watch over Miss Inoue? Shouldn't that be for some regular soul reaper's job?"

"I already asked the Head Captain about that. He said he fears that Orihime Inoue will be targeted by countless people if her powers were to some how merge into one. If Aizen had already came after her for her healing ability, then whom knows what would happen next."

Sasakibe watched as the Captain of Division Six seemed to be lost in his thought. He waited for the Captain's approval on this task.

"I see, I will carry out this mission then." Captain Kuchiki spoke as he raised his head toward the Lieutenant, speaking in his deep confident voice.

"I wish you luck Captain Kuchiki. Now, if you will accuse me I shall carry out my orders for Captain Yamato." Sasakibe bowed before the Captain before walking down the hallway with a straight back, leaving Captain Kuchiki to stand in the hallway.

Captain Kuchiki watched the Lieutenant leave, before taking in a deep breath, as he made his way toward the exit of the building to pack up a few things for his trip. Even he still couldn't understand why he was assigned to be some one's bodyguard, but if the Head Captain of Gotei 13 asked him to do it, then it must be something of major importance, and after hearing the reason for this, he could understand what Captain Yamato was trying to get at. But from the sound and looks of it, it seemed this was only a theory, no one knew if it was possible for Orihime Inoue's power to combine into one, so now doing this maybe they will be able to approve or disapprove of this assumption.

Within the Mortal Realm

Locks of orange hair drifted and danced with the wind. The owner of the beautiful orange hair lifted her hand to shield her face from any straying piece of hair. A soft warm smile crept its way upon her lips, as her gray eyes stared toward the horizon, watching as the sunset.

After a few minutes she picked up her stuff and started to head off home, as the sky started to fade into darkness, and the moon shined its beauty to the world. Her steps were slow, but soft, yet had that graceful touch to them with each step she took. It was as if everything around her had a frozen and she was only left with her simple happiness over the littlest of things, not that she minded, though.

She made her way up the steps toward her apartment door and set her stuff down as she dug in her bag for her keys. As always, a woman's bag was a treasure hunt on its own. Orihime would constantly tell herself to clean out, but she never did, instead it just kept getting stuff added to it, and with that it was more difficult to find things. But finally, she found her keys at the bottom corner of the bag, and pulled them out, unlocking her door and stepping inside along with the bags. She sat the bags on her counter and went toward the futon in her living room. A smile giggle escaped her, the reason for it was even unknown to her as she leaped on top of the futon and snuggled against it, before she felt sleep calling for her. Her smile remained as her eyes slowly closed, and sleep overcame her instantly.

With Byakuya

Byakuya arrived on Orihime's small porch. His smokee gray eyes peered into the living room of Orihime's to only find her sprawled out on her futon, sleeping peacefully. He opened the door frame stepping in, and the closing the glass door as he stood before the sleeping Orihime. He knelt down and slowly moved some of her orange hair out of the way.

He whispered gently, to not wake her up, "Amazing how some can sleep so peaceful, when the war isn't even over."

Byakuya watched the woman breathe slowly, taking note of her rising and falling chest. It was no wonder men were all staring at them, but as his gaze turned back to Orihime's face, he froze. Without even thinking his hand reached forward cupping the chin of the said girl. His gray eyes bore into every detail of Orihime's facial feature. This face, this sleeping face, it was all to familiar with him. In fact, it was even the same. This girl, Orihime Inoue, had the same sleeping face of his late wife, Hisane. His beautiful Hisane. His thumb went over the girl's soft luscious lips, that were so kissable they were tempting him to do more, much more. His body knelt forward to the girl, clearly disobeying his mind. His mind will say what he wants to do, but his body will go with what his heart is needing to do. It was simply the face that had captured him, just the face, but he knew why. He still hasn't gotten over the woman he loved, the woman he cared for, the woman whom always was in his eyes. Seeing this face gave him peace, gave him his wish. To be able to kiss the lips of his true love. His lips inched closer to Orihime's. Inches turned to centimeters and centimeters turned to millimeters. But finally he stopped. He backed away from the girl's face and his hand immediately went to his lips. This wasn't Hisane, the face may be the same, but to abuse that face for the sake of his wish and to hurt Orihime, he was not that kind of man. He respected Orihime, even though he won't admit and even though he had never talked to her. He respects her greatly with what she did. Another reason was simply that even if his wish was fulfilled it is still not Hisane, it is Orihime.

Byakuya sighed as he was about to stand up in till he felt a small delicate hand wrap around his. He looked down to his hand to see Orihime grabbing it, but she still slept, the only thing moving was her frantic gasps and movements. The poor woman must be lost in a dream of torture. He decided to stay by her for the night and let her cling to his hand for comfort from this dream. He leaned his head against the wall as his eyes drifted toward the night sky, watching the moon, as his mind wandered toward his past memories, mainly to memories of his dearly beloved Hisane.

* * *

**Yes its short, but i dont really think the first chapter should be long, the first chapter is the introduction and thats the way i do it, it may be different for others but this is how i do it but don't worry the other chaps will be longer.**


	2. The Beginning of the Beginning

**Yes i know its been a long time, gah, im such a bad person im so sorry but i was on a trip and i couldn't take my destop but here is chapter 2 finally i will finally be able to upload more now woot! although the month of August is going to be hetic so it may be awhile to ch. 3 well i hope u enjoy and i dont own bleach~**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Beginning

Her body shivered, making her envelope her body with her arms. Darkness surrounded her, as she kept going straight not really sure where she was going. This darkness was very lonesome, there was nothing here. There was only her, only her to be trapped forever in its cursed embrace. But was this where she belonged? Was she meant to be trapped in this darkness forever, forced to only think of the past. The death of her brother, watching her love being taken away by another pretty girl, having to choose between life and death, betraying friendship, so much had happened, and she was the cause for the uproar. Ever since the Aizen incident it felt like she was always being watched, not by soul reapers, but something even darker and evil lurking through every shadow as if they were waiting for her to fall pray for the darkness, but she will not. She vowed not to cause anymore trouble to her friends, she vowed to walk this lonesome path in search for the light, but will she find it? Was it to late for some one like her to ever see the light that she has dreamed of, for oh so long. Oh, how she craved it so.

She looked up and reached one hand up toward the darkness. Light. That is what she wants. Her body protested against the cold as she shivered rubbing her arm with one hand as the other hand was still reaching for something. The darkness has been cruel to her, only to let her to be trapped with nothing but her thoughts, not once will she ever be that innocence girl, not once can she go back. This darkness corrupted her, and she was doubting that she will ever see those peaceful moments. But she refused to give up, she decided she will be stubborn with this. She wanted the light, and she will make sure by all means that she will see it one day. And so she closed her eyes, hiding her moon colored eyes.

She prayed, 'Give me warmth. Give me light. Let me walk down the grassy fields with my friends. Let me dream!'

Within five minutes, all that determination she had, disappeared in a flash. She fell to her knees. Of course the darkness wouldn't be kind to her. Of course it will only just laugh at her desperate pleads. Of course she will only become the pray as it keeps feeding off her fears and doubts. She was trapped, cursed, to suffer in this eternal damnation. She might as well accept her fate, and just let everything go.

Just as she was about to fully give up, she felt warmth. Her eyes immediately drifted over to the palm of her hand that was once reaching up, it was filled with warmth. A warmth that she has missed since the whole incident. This warmth gave her strength, and as her heart beated its' rejoice, the warmth spread through out her body. She clung to her body, this warmth was like an aphrodisiac, she just wanted more, she wanted to be tainted by it, to be filled by it. An as the warmth enveloped her heart, she could feel the feelings behind it. This warmth, it was warm indeed, but it held the greatest of sadness.

All at once everything disappeared, she was immediately brought back to her own. Her gray eyes shot open as she took in a gasp of air. Slowly she rose herself up and stretched her arms out as she yawned. Her eyes drifted around in her isolate living room, in till her eyes discovered something that made it even less isolate. There right before sat one of the captains of Gotei 13. She immediately recognized him and jumped away a little bit as she tried to gather herself.

"Uh, uh, um….. Hi, uh, Captain Kuchiki." Orihime stammered.

"Hi," he spoke, just letting the word roll off his tongue like nothing.

Orihime could only admire this man. He always had his composure, always so calm and cool. Although in all honestly she hasn't actually be around to watch his fights, much less even see him, but she hears these stories. Rukia would always tell her about Byakuya, what he does, what happens, what he was like. She mentally giggled he was like a true role model in her eyes.

Byakuya watched Orihime. He could see the smile in her eyes as if she was lost in her own little world. The woman truly thought of nothing of the world. It was as if everything around her was frozen, and she was left to wander her own path. He mentally sighed to himself as he turned his attention back toward the sky. He couldn't understand people like her. How could they live on with out a care. How could they smile like she is when there was so much death in the air. How could she be this weak, but in the end be the strongest amongst everyone else. Why? Why was this girl always seen with a smile. Did she not know sadness, does she not know what pain is, does she not see the death around her?

"Pancakes?"

He was immediately brought back to Orihime. His head tilted to the side, "What do you mean?"

"Do you want pancakes?" Orihime smiled as she stretched her arms out, "Cause I sure do, oh maybe chocolate chip pancakes!"

"I don't like sweets."

"Huh?" Orihime blinked a few times before cheering again, "Pancakes for two coming right up!"

He watched as Orihime quickly stormed toward her kitchen. As time went on, a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. He could hear pots, pans, pretty much everything imaginable being clashed down to the floor. Finally having enough, he stood up, making his way toward the kitchen, stopping at the entrance. Just as he thoughts, pots and pans were scattered across the desolate floor. It looked so much like a tornado had a just came through….

"Orihime?"

"Yes, Byakuya?" Orihime looked at him while licking the batter of her finger.

"Are you sure you know how to make pancakes?" He said while still staring at mess on the floor.

Orihime followed his gaze toward the mess she made on the floor. She smiled innocently while scratching her cheek with her finger, "Oh that. I was reaching for the pan that was at the very top, but it was so high, so when I grabbed it, everything starting falling out."

Byakuya looked at her cabinets. He saw the vacant top shelf as clearly all of its belongings were currently being held prisoner against the tile floor. He sighed, "Don't put stuff in place you can't reach."

"But the shelf looked lonely…" Orihime spoke as she suddenly stopped flipping the pancake for a second before returning back toward her task.

He saw Orihime stop. His hand slid up to his hair scratching lightly, "But won't they look even more lonely if one day their owner isn't home because she was in the hospital." He spoke, speaking in the kind of language he knew Orihime would understand.

Orihime gasped before turning toward him, "Your right, but what do I do. I don't want to leave them vacant, but I also don't want to leave the lonely."

"Put something up there that you know you won't take down."

"Like what?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Like pictures."

"Pictures?" Orihime stared at him before turning her attention toward the lonely shelf. "Pictures." She spoke again, lost in her own through. "Ya, that will work. Thank you Kuchiki-san."

"Hn." He replied before looking back toward the shelf, "Just call me Byakuya."

"Hm?" She spoke while flipping the pancake one last time to get the golden look to it, before sliding it on to a glass plate, as she placed the next batter of pancakes in the pan.

"Call me Byakuya, it would be weird if you just called me by my last name, since I'll be staying her for a while."

After a few minutes Orihime came toward the table, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Byakuya with the bottle of syrup before going over to her side and placing the pancakes down in front of her. She waited for Byakuya to finish with the syrup before she placed it on her own dish.

It went silent. Nothing could be heard, besides the clacking sounds coming from their fork hitting the plate, but Orihime didn't mind. She found it pleasant to be eating with some one other then herself. It made her feel happy, and less lonely. Her eyes then drifted back toward the desolate shelf, it was as if she was that shelf. Always lonely, and never having anyone use her, never having people show her that she is important.

When they finished eating, Orihime picked up the plates and began washing them. She saw Byakuya head off toward her room, although she didn't know why. Maybe to explore? But she didn't mind. She kept washing the plates in till she could almost see the sparkle in them before placing them in her dishwasher. As she was making her way out of the kitchen, she felt herself slam against Byakuya chest. Backing away slowly and rubbing her nose she looked up at Byakuya whom just stared at her, "Oh hi."

"What pictures do you want up there, and I'll put them there."

"Pict… Oh ya, don't worry about that. I'll do it later." Orihime spoke as she walked around Byakuya making her way toward the room.

"No, let me. I can't allow you to get hurt." He said as he followed her.

Orihime pouted for a bit before reaching under her bed and pulling out a dusty old shoe box. She saw Byakuya cock his eyebrow up before smiling, "Meet my treasure box."

She gently opened the lid, to only find thousands of pictures piled one after another filling up the whole box.

Byakuya watched as Orihime went digging amongst the pictures, it was as if she already knew what she wanted up there, and she did in fact. For only three pictures were taken out and the rest was stuck back in the box and pushed under the bed to survive yet another few years. He watched as Orihime flipped through the pictures she choose, smiling at each one as the memories seemed to flood back to her. She then handed them to her. As he made his way toward the kitchen, even he went through the three pictures. One was a man whom had the same facial features as Orihime. The other was of a orange cat, with the color reminding him of a certain soul reaper. The next picture was of a crow as black as night with green collar, he couldn't understand why this picture was of significant to her, but he didn't ask. These three pictures were her treasure, the only one she chose out of the thousands in that box.

Orihime handed him three picture frames, that fit just perfectly with the three she chose. Then he placed each on the top shelf. Placing the man in the middle with two animals at the end. He stopped a second to stare at the photos one last time before closing the cabinet. This cabinet was now a part of her most precious treasure.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"Hm?"

"Want to go shopping with me?" Orihime beamed as she clapped her hands together, "Oh, we should get you some clothes since you will be staying her for a while. Oh, and maybe some food, snacks for you. Since really I only have snacks for me and Renji as well. Hmm.." Orihime thought while taping her chin.

Suddenly something dawned on him, "Wait, Renji?"

"Ya, Renji. He comes over to hang out. Although it's really because I give him food, he's like a puppy." She giggled while grabbing her stuff to get ready.

After a few minutes the both of them left the small apartment. They strolled through town with Orihime stopping at every market enthusiastically. They went and got the clothes for Byakuya, to make him feel more comfortable, also got him some food. After that, Orihime took him around town. Even though he really didn't want to, but he was sort of forced. She would show him all her favorite places, show him the places where they serve the best ice cream, or the best food place in town.

After a while that arrived at Kiseke's shop. Dropping the bags of groceries and clothes, they went inside to find Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi, and Kiseke, sitting down at the table. Orihime quickly joined them and sat down next to Rukia, already beaming about her day with Byakuya. Byakuya just leaned against the wall, he didn't really care much for interacting, besides his mind drifted off elsewhere. After a few minutes he opened one eye to find everyone teasing Orihime. Yoruichi and Rukia were each poking Orihime's cheek. Orihime was left with a blushing face, as Ichigo and Renji were pestering her with questions.

"So Orihime? Who do you like?" Renji spoke as he leaned against the table.

Orihime giggled neverously as she waved her hands in front of her, "Uh, I'm… I…. Don't know."

"Aw, come on. You must like some one." Yoruichi spoke as she wrapped her arms around Orihime's waist pulling her in a tight hug.

"But.." Orihime looked at each one. Her eyes then drifted toward Rukia then to Ichigo. In all honesty she liked Ichigo, but she is getting to the point of where she is letting that go. Mainly because that day, when she saw those two together, the way they look at each other, that.. That there… was a strong feeling of love. That love that she saw through them, she desired it. She wanted to feel that way as well. Her eyes then drifted up toward Byakuya, before falling back toward her friends.

Those eyes. Byakuya stared at Orihime. For a glimpse second, he saw something hidden behind those smokee gray eyes. Something much darker then her usual happiness, but he couldn't see exactly what it was. Orihime still remained a mystery to him. A woman who smiles all the days of her life, finally shows something that is out of her league. He could only wonder what exactly was going on through her head.

After a few hours at Kiseke's, everyone started to leave. Renji went back to the soul society, Rukia and Ichigo went back home, Chad went back to his place, and Orihime and Byakuya went back to her apartment along with their bags. As they were walking down the side walk next to the river, Orihime stared at the reflection of the moon coming from the river. She stopped in her tracks and just smiled as she watched the moon. She pulled her hair away from her face as the wind danced with the strands of her hair. She could see Byakuya stop as well and also stare at the same moon. The night was calm, the animals were quiet, the stars shined their radiance, and the wind danced with glee. It was during these times that she loved, during these times that she can truly feel alive. These were her time, her time of peace. And now, she could share it with Byakuya as well. A man whom was still the biggest mystery to her.

She turned her head to face Byakuya, and shortly after he did the same. Seconds seemed to pass by as they stared at each other. It was indeed embarrassing for her but she couldn't turn away. It was as if she was paralyzed. Then all at once she could feel her heart skip that beat. And at that time her trance was over as she turned away folding her hands together and began walking toward her house, with Byakuya following shortly after.

As soon as they got home, Orihime quickly went to put up the groceries and then ran off to her room. After a few minutes Byakuya went to the futon and lie down closing his eyes. What was he thinking? Why did he just stare at her like that? Hours went by and he still couldn't get to sleep, to much was crowding his mind, to much was happening. He didn't know what exactly he was suppose to look out for.

Suddenly the kitchen lights flickered on, he rose up silently, and crept his way toward the kitchen. As he peeked in, he saw something, something he never thought he see. There with a cabinet open stood Orihime with tears streaming down her cheek. Those tears, even he knew that she shouldn't be the one bearing them, even he knew that Orihime was meant to smile. But here, right now, stood Orihime crying alone. So it seems, that even Orihime knows of life and death. Even she suffers through it. So everything he thought of her this morning was all wrong.

Within that night, two night beated as one. The truth was unwrapped in its pretty white box. Thus this day became the beginning of the beginning.

Within Karakura

"Soon they will all fall, when the moon turns to red. The goddess will shed her blood." An eerie voice yelled to the world of his prophecy. "Soon all will perish!"


End file.
